The Spellbound of Two Hearts
by Valeska11
Summary: Gii has gone to America leaving Takumi alone with his confusion, again. While in the other hand, Misu finally realized about his own feeling towards his lovely junior, Shingyouji. What will Takumi do about his depature? Will Gii ever come back again? Read this story and tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Under the night sky Takumi was standing alone, waiting to cross the road. His mind was flying away to his lover, who is currently in America. Last time Gii went to America, he came back as a new person—stranger, as he could see—and it took quite a long time for Gii to realize that he was hurting Takumi for what he believed to protecting him. And now, he's gone to America once again, leaving him with a promise.

_I'll return to you, no matter what. Just wait me right here, Takumi._

It wasn't him cheating that Takumi worried about. It's his father.

One night before his departure, Gii's father called him in almost the middle of night. And they were having a very serious conversation. He knew because he was following him. Actually, he was with Gii that night in Gii's room. Misu was, like always, covering them so that they won't be caught. In that phone conversation, Gii seemed to be upset. Takumi can tell it by his voice. Gii hung up the phone by almost slamming it.

"What's wrong, Gii?" Takumi ask anxiously.

"Nothing to be worried. It's just-" Gii stopped. "It's just that I have to be in America by tomorrow afternoon. My father wants to meet me. Don't worry, I won't be going for a long time. I'll just go for a week."

"Ja, let me help you packing, would you?"

"If you don't mind." Gii answered with a little smile to cover his disappointment. In his heart, he wanted this night to be his and Takumi's.

So that night, they spent almost an hour for packing. It seems that Gii had to bring some papers that his father requested. Takumi just know by then, that all this time, Gii was working some papers job for his family company. Gii was amazing, thought Takumi.

After finished packing, Gii asked Takumi to take a walk with him. He already knows about the night-guard weaknesses, so they can avoid them appropriately. The night wasn't so cold, the air was clear and they could see the stars twinkle on the sky.

"Gomen, Takumi."

"What?"

"Tonight is not like what I planned. I'm sorry I ruined our precious night." Gii apologized regretfully.

"It's not something that you can expect, Gii. You don't have to feel guilty cause of that. I could understand. Just…"

"What is that, Takumi?"

"Promise me that after you come back from America, we'll have a night together again. I'll surely miss you by then." said Takumi. His face was flushed. It was his first time for saying such a straight line like that. He didn't used to it.

Gii stopped and look right to his lover eyes. And then, gently placed his lips towards Takumi's. He hugged his lover tightly in his arms. The only one he wants to protect with all his life.

"I'll return to you, no matter what. Just wait me right here, Takumi."

Takumi was so deep in his own mind so he didn't realize that the traffic light has changed to green. Takumi was still standing there until someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. Takumi was surprised, and when he turned, he saw that Akaike was standing behind him.

"The light is green, you know. You can pass now." Akaike reminded him.

"Souka? I didn't realize it."

They walk together. Since it was Christmas holiday, almost everyone from their dorm has gone home, except some students that choose to stay at the school. And because it's holiday, the students are allowed to go outside the school a bit late than normally.

"You were thinking of Gii again, weren't you?"

"Hai. It's been two days since he left, but he didn't give me even a single call."

"Maybe he was busy. You know, he's gone for some business things, right?" Akaike was trying to console him.

"Wakatta. But still… it feels lonely without him…" Takumi lowered his face.

"It's normal, Hayama-senpai." Shingyouji appeared out of nowhere and suddenly join them. "It's normal to feel like that when your lover was far away from your eyes."

"Shingyouji!" both Akaike and Takumi almost shouted is shock.

"Gomen, I interrupted senpai. I was walking from the minimarket when I saw you. So I think, I could join you, and I accidently overhear your conversation, but I didn't mean to eavesdrop you!" Shingyouji explained almost in panic.

"Its okay, Shingyouji. It's not a secret, though, not for both of you."

"Why don't you call him first, senpai?" Shingyouji asked.

"I've always been a burdensome for him. So at least, I don't want to bother him now."

"But I'm sure that Saki-senpai is missing you too."

"Wakatta. But there must be a reason why he didn't call me. I want to believe him. I want to believe that he did that to protect our relationship. His father would have made it difficult for him."

"Such a faith you have on him." praised Akaike.

"Sugoi na, senpai!"

"Well, I think you don't have so much trouble since Misu-kun is here working his job as the student council." said Akaike to Shingyouji who seemed so amused by Takumi.

"Hai. He's here. But, Arata-san still treats me like before, although we were out for a date. Actually, I haven't seen him for almost two days now. He always seems so busy with all those 'student council' things. I was wondering why he's still active in that organization, because the third grade wasn't suppose to be active in any extracurricular activities, right? Arata-san was always taking care of everything. It's not like he didn't trust anyone, but, he just want to take care of everything by his own without caring his own limits." Shingyouji sighed. "However, I'm his belonging and I have to follow him around like a loyal pet. Whatever he does, I just have to support him."

"Yeah," replied Takumi. "I didn't see him much neither, considering that I'm his roommate."

"Arata-san was so into his tasks till he didn't care for his own need too. That's what makes him so cold to others. Even to me."

"Don't worry, Misu loves you in his way. But he is surely in love with you. No one could make Misu like Misu now but you. Just believe that someday he will open his heart for you to understand." Akaike said. He patted Shingyouji's shoulder.

"I also understand that, but however, I want to hear he reply my phrase too. I know that I shouldn't force him, that I have to accept the way he is, demo… demo, it's been my dreams for a long time to hear him saying that to me. I hope that this dream will happen someday." He gazed to the sky with a hopeful smile.

"Perhaps he just can't show his true feelings in front of the other. Maybe if you just alone with him, he could show you his true face."

"Yes, perhaps…" he said, staring to Akaike. "Ja, senpai, I'll be going to my room now. Arigatou for accompany me. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi, Shingyouji!"

And Shingyouji left to his room.

Takumi's room and Akaike's room was in the same floor, although their room is a bit far. When Takumi entered his room, Misu wasn't there. The clock was showing 11 p.m already. Probably he was still in the executive room, working on his tasks. Somehow, Misu is always busy.

Meanwhile…

"Arata-san!" Shingyouji was shocked. All his stuffs fell onto the floor.

Misu was sitting on the sofa in his empty room because Shingyouji's roommate has already left. His hands were crossed upon his chest, and he stared Shingyouji with his usual bored look.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes."

"Gomen, Arata-san. I was out buying some snacks because I don't feel sleepy. Why are you here?"

"You don't like I'm here? Don't worry, I'll be heading to my room right away." said Misu as he stood.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Shingyouji prevented him to go. "It's just, that I'm so surprised that you come to my room. You never come to my room before, remember?"

"I'm just checking you, because I didn't see you the entire day. You're such a crybaby and sometimes bothersome. But when you're gone, it feels too quite."

Shingyouji bemused and shocked to hear that.

"Is that mean… that you miss me?"

"Chigau! You got it wrong!" deny Misu shyly. His face was flushed because his true objective was revealed. But Shingyouji knew that his guess were true. So he jumped into his arms and hugged Misu with love.

"I love you, Arata-san."

"Shingyouji." Misu gave up on his denying and now staring Shingyouji right in the eye. Somehow, Misu found a spot where he feels comfortable with Shingyouji childish personality.

Maybe all this time he was denying that he needed him. Maybe he was hiding his true feeling behind a mask. Maybe, somewhere deep in his heart, he wanted him as well, as much as Shingyouji wanted him. Maybe Shingyouji had been part of him, without he realize, maybe Shingyouji had cast him when the first time he knew him. Maybe, all this time, he was in love with Shingyouji. Maybe that was true, but Misu just not ready to tell him all of that. Not yet.

Misu capture Shingyouji's lips in a passionate kiss. Shingyouji replied as his lover's tongue play inside his mouth. Shingyouji moans, and somehow make Misu arouse. He unbuttoned Shingyouji's shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"Arata-san…" call Shingyouji panting in arousal.

Misu opened Shingyouji's shirt and tossed it to the air. He began to kiss Shingyouji's neck and trail down his body. Shingyouji couldn't stop moan in pleasure. His hand squeeze Misu's shirt as he feel his lower region started to feel the pressure. Misu pull Shingyouji and laid him on the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt too. He was all out of control. Misu opened Shingyouji's pants and turned his body. He kissed the back of Shingyouji's auricle, which is proved to be his sensitive area. He whispered in gasp.

"May I?"

Shingyouji understand completely what his senpai and he himself want. He nodded weakly, giving Misu the permission. Slowly and carefully, Misu entered his lover. Shingyouji couldn't help but screamed a little when he felt the pain. It was his first time. And Misu's too.

"Gomen, Shingyouji." said Misu trembling.

Shingyouji shook his head and bit his lips to shut his voice. He didn't want Misu to feel guilty just because of his scream. Misu tried his best to move as gentle as he could in that situation. He didn't want Shingyouji to suffer. He wouldn't forgive himself if so.

"Shingyouji…" his voice was tempting.

"Arata-san." replied Shingyouji weakly.

He kissed Shingyouji's lips again, not stopping the movement. He wanted Shingyouji to feel the same as he felt. The blood pumping fast through his vessel, his heartbeat overcomes the drums of war. All that he could feel and think was just the two of them.

The pain didn't feel so hurtful again. Shingyouji started to feel the pleasure even within the pain. His hand grasps the sheet of his bed, while the other one held his lover's hand. He moan so intensively that gave Misu urge more than before. They drown in deep kiss and finally they reach their peak at the same time.

Shingyouji was lost in pleasure he couldn't even imagine before, with the one he love the most. Misu was lying beside him, holding his hand so tight like he didn't want to let him go. A smile painted on their face. Shingyouji didn't want anything else, after what he got, he couldn't. He just wanted this moment to be everlasting.

Takumi woke up in the morning with a single sigh. Misu hadn't come back yet. The bed was still empty and there was no sign that he were there before. Takumi felt a bit worried so he picked up his phone and dialed Misu's number. No one answered. Then, he tried with Shingyouji's number.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" his voice seemed like he just awaken.

"Shingyouji?"

"_Hayama-senpai? Doushita?_"

"Is Misu with you now?"

"_Hai. He is still sleeping now. Do you want me to wake him up?_"

"No, it's fine. I'm just a bit worried. Yokatta that he's okay. Ja, you can continue your sleep. Arigatou, na."

Then he hung up the phone.

So Misu was with Shingyouji all night. Finally he can be honest with his true feeling, thought Takumi. A smiled grew in his face.

After taking a shower Takumi went out to the cafeteria to have his breakfast. The room was empty and quite, well, only a few students choose to stay, and fewer choose to eat in cafeteria. Beside him, only three students from first grade were there.

He sat on the table in the corner of the room, where he can observe the entire room, and he even can see outside through the window. It was his favorite place. And usually, he sat with Gii and Akaike. Or just with Gii.

"Itadakimasu!"

Slowly he ate his breakfast without passion at all. He didn't want to eat, actually. He just had to. And then finally Akaike showed up. He carried his tray to Takumi's place.

"Ohayou!" greet Akaike.

"Ohayou." answered Takumi.

"Doushita? You still seem so weak and impassioned today. Hora, you should cheer up!"

"Arigatou, Akaike-kun. I'm just not feeling well today."

"Are you sick? Do you want to go to the doctor room?" Akaike seemed worried. He placed his hand on Takumi's forehead. "Your fever is quite high, Takumi. I'll take you to the doctor room after you finish your breakfast."

"No, it's okay, Akaike-kun. I can go by myself. Beside, I think I don't need to go to the doctor room. I'll just need to take some medicine and have a rest in my room."

Takumi looked Akaike right in the eyes so that he couldn't say anything anymore.

"Well, if you insist. Be fine. Gii surely doesn't want to see his lover like this."

"Arigatou, Akaike-kun. Ja, I'm heading to my room now. Mata atode, ne!" Takumi took his tray and left Akaike. After placing the tray on the sink, he went to his room.

On the way, he realized his phone vibrates. Takumi was shocked and stunned when he saw the name on the display.

"Moshi-moshi, Gii? Where are you? You're still in America? Are you okay?" he ranted.

"_Hahaha._" Gii laughed. "_It's the usual Takumi that I want to hear. You know, I was so nervous when I decided to call you. But now after hearing your voice, somehow I feel relive and calm again._"

"Gii…" Takumi replied shyly.

"_By the way, Takumi, I have something important to tell you._"

"What is that?"

"_Meet me at the town's park this afternoon at 12. Make sure that you've already made the leave request for five days. Starting today._"

"Ha?"

"Umh. Are we going somewhere?"

"_Hai. I think you should bring some clothes with you._"

"Wakatta. Demo, what should I tell Akaike-kun and Misu-kun?"

"_You don't have to. I'll explained the whole thing to them later. __Ja, Takumi. See you soon. I love you._"

"I love you." replied Takumi before he hung up.

When he arrived to his room, he didn't see Misu anywhere, again. He was wondering if Misu is still on Shingyouji's room. Gii said that he didn't have to tell Misu anything, but he still feel uneasy to left the room without telling him anything about where he was going to.

There's still three hours until the time they about to meet. So Takumi set up his alarm and lay down on his bed. His mind flew away, thinking about what's going to happen in their meeting. The sound of Gii's voice was like there's something urgent. Is he alright? He closed his eyes and try to rest the whole his body. He had to get better when he meet Gii. He had to.

Note: Since I'm very new, please give me your comment, reviews, or anything. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Takumi was awakened by the sound of his alarm. Once again he was looking for Misu, but then when he looked up to the clock, he decided to leave him a message. He took the memo card on the desk, and started to write simple lines to describe where he was heading off. He putted that message on the table where Misu will surely notice it.

_I'm going to see Gii. Gomen that I can't see you before I leave. Take care._

_Hayama Takumi_

Then after packing some clothes and things he may need, he went to the student affair, asking for the permission like what Gii said. Fortunately, in that section, there was only Shikimura-sensei, the English teacher. Shikimura-sensei was nice to the students, so he was liked by many of them, and so was Takumi.

"Hayama-kun?"

"Konnichiwa, sensei." greeted Takumi.

"Konnichiwa." Shikimura-sensei replied. "What do you need? Do you wanna take a leave?"

"Hai." Takumi nodded. "I need to go for five days, starting today, actually." He said hesitantly.

"Five days?"

"Hai. I just called my mother to say hi, but then I've been told that my mother was sick. She was hospitalized and need a serious treatment. So my father asked me whether I can go to visit her or not. Then I was thinking maybe I could take care of her in the hospital. I want to be with her in her sick time, I want to be beside her. And when she wakes up, I want to be the first person she sees." Takumi explained.

Well, it wasn't all lie. He _did_ call his mother, and his mother was indeed hospitalized because of hypertension. But her condition wasn't that bad, that she can go home in one day or two. Takumi just fabricating it so that he could get the permission. And it seemed work.

"Of course you can go." A smile was hovered in his face. "Five days is not a problem, I think. Here, this is the paper. Just make sure you write it properly." He gave Takumi some papers.

"Arigatou, sensei!" Takumi said as he returned the papers.

"Douita!" he replied informally. "You are going now? I see you have packed your things up."

"Hai."

"Ja, have a safely trip! Tell my regard to your parents, okay?"

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei!"

Takumi went out from the school. He felt a bit guilty lying about his parents. But, he didn't have a choice, he had to do it. He must leave to see Gii.

The air after leaving the school entrance gate was different. He felt the freedom, power, and free-willingness flow all over his body, the feeling he barely felt. The sun had reached its apogee, its ray come through the shady trees, warm to his skin. The wind was blowing gently as Takumi entered the main road. The town's park wasn't so far, ten minutes walk, so he decided to just walk than to take a taxi.

When he turned on an empty street, Takumi had this feeling of uneasy. He was unsure why or how, but suddenly a black car run fast from behind and stops in front of him. He was shocked and stunned right where he stood. Then the people come out from that car, wearing all-black suits.

"Hayama Takumi, you have to come with us." One of them said coldly.

"Who are you? How could you know my name?" he asked out of shocked.

"You don't have to know why. You must follow us, or we will use violence way if necessary." They threatened him with showing their weapons behind their tuxedo.

So he was forced into the car. He knew that he couldn't scream for help. He had no choice but to follow them obediently. He was thinking about Gii. He should've wait for him in the park now. Gii, he must be worried by now, Takumi thought. They were taking him to a house somewhere in the middle of the town. The house was empty. It seems like there was no one living there. They brought him to the living room-or was a living room, and told to wait there.

Takumi was left alone while the others were stay outside. It was just like they were securing the area cause someone important about to come. And his guess was true.

Someone wearing the formal suits came. He was tall, with black hair and eye glasses. He looked smart and so polite, as he allowed Takumi to sit.

"I know you must be wondering why you were brought to this place. And why there are so many guards outside securing the area." he said.

"Hai." Takumi replied in doubt. "Actually I have an important promise with someone important, so I hope I could leave as soon as possible."

"Unfortunately, that is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked confusedly.

"I can't allow you to meet Saki Giichi anymore."

Takumi was surprised and stunned. His brain worked fast to know where it all end. So this is what his hunch was.

"You are…"

"My name is Fukumoto Daiki. I'm the secretary of Saki Yuuji, Giichi's father. I brought his message for you. He suggested you not to going out with Giichi again. This is for both of you. If you follow this instruction, they will guarantee that you will graduate smoothly. How's the offer? Well, I personally think that this was a good one. And more important, you don't have a choice."

"I can't do that." Takumi didn't have to think to answer that. "I can't break up with Gii!"

"Well, like I said, you don't have a choice. Whether you like it or not, you'll break up with him. I suggest you to stop now. Cause both of you will be hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Saki Giichi will marry soon, with the woman he knew. Well, there's a possibility that he knew this woman more than everyone in this world. That's why I can assure that the marriage will be success. There is no way that your relationship will be accepted. You'd better release him now, before you ended up broken and hurt."

"Uso da… I don't believe you!"

"Well, then you didn't give me a choice." He snapped his fingers, and the people burst in. "Locked him up. Do not let him go anywhere, in any condition!" he ordered. His tone was raised surprisingly and his expression turns cold. Takumi even wondered if he is the same person he met just a minute ago.

Then one of them pulled the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall. His hands were locked behind his back easily. Another man pulled him to the center of the room and suddenly he felt a whop in his stomach. His breath jerks out and his vision was all blur. He was in a state where he still conscious but his body just didn't want to follow his order. They brought him to a room in the corner of the building. They laid him on the bed and locked the door. The black out began to spread as his breath grew heavier and heavier.

"Target locked." The man reported. Daiki stood in the front of the window, he nodded. And as he waved his hand, all the men left the room.

Daiki picked his phone and call the first number in his contact which he had sorted by the level of importance.

"This is me. I've met with Hayama. And just like what you've predicted, he refused the offer. Now I've locked him down."

"_Good job, Daiki. Now, you may return._"

"Hai." He hung up the phone and leave. He actually didn't like this job. But he was a pro, and a pro should not let his feeling affected his action.

Meanwhile Takumi finally regained his consciousness. The pain had gone completely but he felt a bit dizzy. He woke up and stared around the room. Where is he? He thought. Then all the pieces of memory arranged together and form the whole sequence of events. He ran to the door only to found that it was locked from the outside. He immediately searched his phone, but there was no signal. He tried over and over again to call Gii or Akaike, he tried all direction to search a single bar of signal, but it was all in vain. Maybe there was some kind of interference devices which disrupt all phone and radio signals.

He observed the room once again. There was only one window on the left side of the room, and it was barricaded with wooden planks. The air was flowing through ventilation on the roof, but the hole wasn't big enough for him to escape from there. The door was made from fine wood, hard and thick, it was impossible for him to break it. And so the wall, made from solid cement.

The only way is that window. Those wooden planks seemed like it was added quite a long ago. So maybe the woods have been brittle. But if he makes any noise, before he could go, the guards will realize that he tried to escape. He observed the window very carefully and decided. This was a very reckless act, but it was his only chance to escape. He had to do it very quick; he had to break down the planks before the entire guards got distracted and tried stop him.

It was quite difficult since Takumi has no experience in any martial arts. Luckily, he saw a chair beside the bed. He could use that to break the window, he thought.

"This will do, I hope." he whispered to himself.

Then he smashed it with all the power he got. The sound was quite loud, but he had no time to worry. He smashed it again, and in the third time the planks was finally wrecked. He smiled in relieve, but now he could hear the tramp of the guards approached. He rushed and jumped out the window, and landed on a large bush just under the window. It was a lot better, considering the injury if he landed on the ground. As soon as he got on his feet, he ran to the forest.

"Target escaped, I repeat, target escaped!" the man who seemed to be their leader shouted to their communication tools.

Takumi ran as fast as he can. He got more scratch from the trees in the forest, but he could care less about that. The guards were chasing right behind him. He ran without any direction to go. He didn't know whether that he was going out or got into the forest deeper. He ran until this limit. His lungs felt like it was on fire. Finally after a long time of suffering, he arrived at a beach. He didn't know where beach was that. But it was better than being lost in the forest.

"They probably follow me to this place. I should find somewhere to hide." He thought. Then he saw an abandoned hut and decided to hide there.

He was so tired. He leaned his back on the wall when suddenly his phone rang. He was surprised and also glad.

"Moshi moshi, Akaike-kun?"

"_Takumi where are you? Gii called me when you didn't come in time. I tried to call you so many times before, why you were always out of range? Where are you exactly?_"

"Listen, Akaike-kun. Help me! I was brought to a house in the middle of a forest. I escaped and I'm on a beach now." he whispered.

"_Where? What beach?_"

"I don't know. There's no sign. The beach was empty, no one is here. Now I'm hiding in an old hut. Wait! I can see an abandoned small lighthouse in the west. Not too far from where I am now." Then Takumi heard a humming voice behind Akaike. He was pretty sure that it was Gii.

"_Okay, Takumi. Relax, just stay there until the help arrived._"

He hung up the phone. It was very tiring to wait alone with only the sound of the waves. The breeze was blowing gently that closed his eyes and sent him to a very deep sleep.

"So Hayama escaped, huh?"

"_I apologize, sir. He escaped through the window, and somehow he managed to run from our guards. Now we've sent people to go to find him._" Daiki answered calmly.

"Well, tell them to retreat. You don't have to look for him. Now we move to the next plan. Leave that place quietly and come here as fast as you can."

"_Hai._"

"And by the way, I'm already in Japan."

"_That fast, sir?_"

"It's about my son, my family, and more importantly, my business. Of course I want everything to be clear. Don't ask anything anymore, just go!" And he hung up the phone.

"I heard your voice, is anything alright?" a woman stood in the threshold. She was wearing an apron. Obviously she was cooking before she came.

"Yes. You don't have to worry. I can handle everything."

The woman walked gracefully towards her husband. Then she placed her left hand on his shoulder while the other hand rubbed his cheek.

"Well then, I have a favor to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"Please don't burry yourself with all of your business. We agreed that this would be about family, didn't we?"

"You know I can't do that."

"I know. But please, spare your time even just a couple hours for our family, will you? You know, it's been a long time since last we came to Japan not for your business trip. I want to take time as a whole family with my beloved husband and son." She demanded.

"Very well. I'll think about that." He said, again, coldly.

After telling her wishes, she went back to the kitchen; knowing that there was no use even if she stayed there.

Yuuji light his cigarette and sat on the couch near the fireplace. He took a picture from the table in the front of him. A picture from a boy on a blue uniform coat with dark hair and round eyes. That picture was obviously taken when he didn't notice it.

"Hayama Takumi." He murmured. "I want to see why Gii was protecting you very carefully."

"Takumi! Takumi!"

He vaguely heard a voice which is familiar to him. Takumi opened his eyes. The sky was dark and he felt the cold breeze touching his skin.

"Gii?"

"Takumi!" Gii took off his coat and covered Takumi's trembled body with it. Then, he hugged his beloved dark-haired boy in relive. "I'm glad you're okay."

"How did you know I'm here Gii?"

"It's easy, because this is my family's private beach. I've already guessed it when you first mention an unsigned beach outside a forest. And when you said that you saw a lighthouse, I knew exactly where you are. Because the lighthouse, it was my playground when I was a kid. My mother often took me to this place. And while she was resting in the house, I went to play here. My father always busy with his job, and I didn't have much friend outside the school. And of course my friends couldn't accompany me. They are the heir of their own family business, after all. I even doubt that they were really a friend of mine."

"Gii…"

"But it's not important anymore." He looked Takumi right through the eye. "Now I have Shouzo, and more importantly, I have you by my side. I will be lonely no more."

Surprisingly, Takumi pulled the boy's collar and kissed him deeply.

"It's embarrassing, you know." His face turned red that made Gii chuckled.

"It's so rare that you took the initiative." Gii grinned.

"Ugh, cut it out!"

They laughed together as they walked towards the lighthouse. The coldness couldn't touch Takumi now, since Gii was by his side, casted the loneliness away. Gii was everything he need. And now with him by his side, he felt like nothing could go wrong.

"I think we better hurry up. Shouzo was so worried about you." Gii suggested.

"You're right. I don't want to troubled him anymore."

The moon was already on her best place when both of them finally reached the end of the forest. Gii held Takumi's hand along the way. That's one way to make the boy feel safe, he thought.

"Where are we going, Gii?" Takumi ask anxiously.

"To my apartment." He answered calmly.

"What? Since when you have an apartment? I never heard anything!"

Gii smiled.

"I just bought it today just for anticipating. Though I don't think I'll use it frequently." He shrugged his shoulder. "And because of that, I haven't placed any furniture there." He explained.

"Souka…"

"It's not too far from here. It takes about twenty minutes walk." Gii smiled sincerely.

They were intended to spend their time walking together. But not long after they got to the main road, there was a car blinking its light to them and stopped. Two young men came out from the red car.

"Misu-kun? Shingyouji-kun?" called Gii, recognizing them. Misu and Shingyouji walked toward them in rush.

"Hayama-senpai, daijoubuka?" asked Shingyouji. This kouhai seemed to be so worried about his senpai.

"Why are you here? How could you know…"

Misu didn't let Takumi finished his line.

"Akaike told us. And he also told us that maybe we could find you in this street. He said that both of you would probably go to Gii's new apartment." He interrupted. "He knew you too well, Saki. And that's only my personal opinion."

"Huh, wow. It's so nice of you to give your opinion to me. Is it gonna rain or something?" Gii joked.

"Shut up…" Misu replied calmly. But, he ended up smiling too.

"Are we going to stay on your apartment tonight, Saki-senpai?" asked Shingyouji.

"There's no way we could do that. We already made Shikimura-sensei approve to let us go only for two hour. We must get back to the school on 9, and that's mean we only have less than one hour." Misu answered.

"As expected of the President." Gii comented.

"But we still can help them, can't we?" asked Shingyouji once again.

"Of course." He said. "Let us take you to your new apartment, Saki. Though I understand what you're encountering now, I couldn't help you at all. At least this is what we could do for you."

"I understand. Thank you." Gii smiled.

"By the way, whose car is it? I never saw it around the school before." Takumi asked after they got into the car.

"It's mine, actually. But I left it in the main household." Misu explained. "Well, we should hurry. We have less time."

Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I was having two months full of exams, due to the national exam on this April. I really appreciate you who have support me. Please tell me what you think about it, and hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
